


More than friends

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena is jealous, SuperCorp, These dorks are so cute together, and rather oblivious, and totally in love with Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Lena is jealous of Mike but she really has nothing to worry about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fifth fic in five days, I just can't stop with these guys.

Lena’s jealous, she can admit that. The first time she’d met Mike she’d been fine, had seen how Kara had seemed reluctant for Mike to come to the gala fundraiser and was glad for that fact. But it has just been the fourth time that Lena has seen Mike at CatCo again, has seen him with Kara and Lena is jealous. She knows that he doesn’t work there anymore and so she knows that his reason for being there is the same as her, Kara.

xxx

It’s been a few days since Lena last visited CatCo and had noticed Mike was there yet again. She’s trying to not let it bother her, to not read into it, they could just be friends but Lena still can’t help the thoughts that creep in, ones that say that Kara could never like her like that, that she’ll never see her like that.

She’s almost relieved when Kara shows up at her office that morning with a few questions for an article she’s writing, can pretend for the moment that Mike doesn’t exist.

Lena can’t stop the smile that spreads across her face as Kara is shown into her office. “Kara, so good to see you again.”

The smile that lights up Kara’s face in response is enough to make her forget about Mike completely, for now at least.

“Why don’t we have a change of scenery for our interview today? The cafe down the street makes really good coffee.”

Kara grins, “sounds good to me.”

Lena mentally curses herself, she was going be professional after her realization about Mike and her jealousy but as soon as she saw Kara she couldn't help it. She should've just let her ask her questions and then leave, instead she's invited her out for coffee instead.

xxx

By the time they leave Lena’s building, Kara has already asked all the questions that she’s come here to ask so they fall into easy conversation on the short walk to the café.

"Why don’t you find us a table? I'll get the drinks."

Kara finds a small table at the back of the cafe and waits and it isn't until Lena appears with two drinks in hand that she realises she’d never told Lena what she'd wanted.

Kara takes a sip and is surprised to find that it's her usual, "how did you know?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to assume, it's what you got last time."

Kara smiles and Lena's heart soars, "it's perfect."

They drink and talk and Kara smiles and Lena falls a bit harder for her but now her mind can't help but go back to seeing Kara and Mike and she's asking the question before she can stop herself, "so, you and Mike, you two seem pretty close?"

Kara says silent for a few moments and Lena isn't sure if she’s overstepped their relationship, how she's going to react. She is surprised when Kara seems confused though, “what do you mean?”

Lena could play this off as being interested as a friend, right? “I’ve seen you two together a few times at CatCo now, are you two dating or something?”

Kara’s silent for another few moments but then she's laughing and Lena’s surprised again, that certainly wasn’t the reaction she’d been expecting.

There’s laughter in Kara’s voice as she speaks “you think Mike and I are dating?”

Lena’s confused, “is that funny?”

Kara sobers when she realises that Lena is serious and tries her best to explain Mike without giving away his true identity, “we’re old family friends, he’s just moved to National City and I’ve been helping him get settled.”

“Oh,” Lena says, suddenly embarrassed for assuming, hoping Kara doesn’t pick up the real reason she was interested. “Sorry for prying,” she adds.

Kara smiles, “that wasn’t prying, we can talk about things like that, we’re friends, right?”

Lena smiles in return, the word enough for now, “yeah, friends.”

“But…”Kara trails off, chewing on her bottom lips as she debates on whether or not she should finish that sentence.

“But?” Lena prompts.

Kara takes a deep breath before she speaks, stumbling over her words as she does, “but if we’re talking about dating, would you maybe want to, have dinner, only if you want to, and only if you’re not busy, with me, tonight?”

Lena’s mouth drops open, “you’re asking me out?” That is not where she thought this conversation would go. And she’d always thought that if it came down to it, she’d be making the first move.

“Only if you’re interested,” Kara quickly says, cheeks red, “if not we can just forget about it, just be friends.“

Lena sees Kara move, like she’s about to stand and she can’t let her go. She reaches her hand across the table and rests it on Kara’s, the smile on her face uncontainable as she answers, “I’d love to.”

“Yeah?” Kara’s grinning now too.

“Definitely.”

They’re both smiling at each other and then Kara’s smile suddenly disappears and she seems nervous again, “I have a confession to make.”

“Oh?” Lena’s nervous too.

“The questions I asked you today, the story I said I’m writing, I may have lied about that.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I missed you and I wanted an excuse to see you,” Kara mumbles and Lena only just catches the words.

Lena can do nothing but grin as she realises what she’s said.

“You’re not mad? For wasting your time?”

Lena shakes her head and laughs, “you must’ve realised that the only reason I ever showed up at CatCo was to see you.”

“Oh,” Kara says, like the thought had never crossed her mind. “If we’re being honest then, today isn’t the first time I’ve used my job to see you.”

Lena laughs. Kara is blushing and chewing her lip again and Lena thinks she looks absolutely adorable.

“You’re welcome to visit me any time, story or not,” Lena says, thumb running over the back of Kara’s hand that hers is still resting on.

Kara places her free hand on top of Lena’s, “that’s good to know.”

“Now, as much as I’d love to sit here all day with you, I better get back to work if I want to finish at a reasonable time since I now have a date tonight.”

Kara grins as they walk out of the café together, fingers brushing at their sides as they do.

“I’ll pick you up at 7.30?” Lena’s already in planning mode, wanting tonight to be the best first date ever.

“I’ll see you then.” Kara smiles and she turns to leave but she hesitates and turns back to Lena.

Lena’s about to ask if something’s wrong when Kara steps forward, closing the gap between them and she presses her lips gently to Lena’s cheek. Lena’s cheek tingles at the contact.

Kara’s back out of Lena’s personal space in an instant and Lena can only stare as her heart pounds in her chest. She wonders if Kara can hear it too it’s so loud. Kara bites her lip and blushes and Lena suddenly wants nothing more than to kiss the lip that Kara’s teeth are currently biting into.

Kara gives her one last shy smile, which Lena returns, and then she really does turn and walk away.

Lena suddenly wishes that it was evening already, not being able to wait until there date. Hopefully she’ll get to return the kiss she was just given.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing fics that set up dates but I never actually write them going on one, maybe I should get onto that.
> 
> tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl  
> Feel free to send me prompts.


End file.
